powerpuffgirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Ms. Keane (1998 TV series)
Ms. Keane is a fictional character in the Cartoon Network animated series "The Powerpuff Girls." She is named after the famous American artist Margaret Keane. Background History Ms. Sandra Keane teaches Pokey Oaks Kindergarten which is where the Powerpuff Girls attend school. She wears an orange shirt, red vest, brown pants, and has short black hair and light blue eyes. She is patient, understanding and very protective of her students, making her a well-liked, motherly figure. She stands on 5 feet 1 inches tall (5 feet 3 inches tall in high heel) and weighs 125 lbs. She may represent a nod to cartoonist Bil Keane, creator of The Family Circus, as she closely resembles that cartoon's character Mommy (Thel), with dark hair and flip hairdo. She also seems to have a fair command of general relativity, able to produce complex equations at incredible pace, as seen in "Speed Demon." Her name is also revealed by Bubbles asking her that Billy throws paper at her in "Tough Love"; however, she is under HIM's hatred spell, so her first lines are rather callous. In several episodes, her innate motherly instincts come into play when she is teaching her surrogate children in class, particularly when weaker kids (like Elmer Sklue in "Paste Makes Waste") get picked on and bullied by the other children. Miss Keane also forbids any fighting in school even if there's a crisis taking place within it thus she convince the girls that there other ways to solve problems other than fighting as demonstrated in the episode "Schoolhouse Rocked". She once had a relationship with Professor Utonium and went on a date with him in "Keen On Keane", however the romance failed after she refused to believe the Professor's story about a cat who controlled his actions (although less believable things have happened in Townsville) (the events of the episode "Cat Man Do") and eventually broke up after an argument. She and Ms. Bellum are the only female characters in the show that serve as mother figures to the Girls. ''Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z'' In Demashita! Powerpuff Girls Z, Miss Keane (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) first appears in episode 3 where like her original counterpart, she inherits her original traits such as kindness and patients but lacks her strictness. She is talented in many ways, which she used to counter Momoko, Miyako, and Kaoru's excuses; this includes knowledge on medicine for non- existent medical conditions, such as dislocation of the stomach, and is able to speak mole and English. She is also unfazed by the destruction Mojo causes and speaks to him as if he were a normal human being. In fact, in episode 33 when Mojo asks her out on a date, she gladly accepts and even enjoys the date (though she still treats him as a monkey, as in ordering a "monkey ticket" for him at a movie house while getting an adult ticket for herself). At the end of that episode, though, it is also revealed that Miss Keane has a mole-man boyfriend named Uneo, who appears in an earth-tunneling vehicle that emerges from the ground to pick her up. Trivia Keane bears the resemblance of Kallen Kozuki from Code Geass Series * Ms.Keane's character might have been a inspiration for Cheerilee Category:Characters Category:Female Characters